As Time Goes By
by violet autumn
Summary: 10 drabble tentang Joui4 dari waktu ke waktu.
1. Hide

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. this story is a non-profit work

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#1 - Hide**

"Oi, Zura! Tak bisakah kau geser sedikit? Kau pikir bersembunyi seperti ini mudah?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut keriting pendek itu, sembari merapatkan duduknya ke pojok dinding.

"Ssst! Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Dan Gintoki, kita harus diam dan tidak boleh berisik disaat seperti ini. Ini butuh keahlian khusus," ia memperingatkan Gintoki dengan suara setengah berteriak, namun telunjuk tangan kanan menempel dibibir, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk diam.

Gintoki mencibir.

"Aku tak mau dengar itu dari orang yang minta diajak membolos untuk pertama kali. Aku lebih berpengalaman, tahu! Jadi menyesal membawamu tadi, merepotkan."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki. Keduanya terdiam.

Tampak sosok bayangan seorang anak laki-laki dengan tangan mengepal. Gintoki mulai merinding, tangan kanannya mencengkeram pakaian Katsura.

"Zura, itu bukan hantu, kan?" bisiknya.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura."

"Hentikan itu, bodoh."

"…Tidak ada hantu sore-sore begini, Gintoki."

_Tap._

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Sepasang kaki yang mengenakan sandal tertangkap oleh mata kedua anak laki-laki itu, dua-duanya kemudian mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

Takasugi berdiri disana dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kenapa kalian harus sembunyi di dekat tong sampah?" tangannya membuka tutup tong sampah, lalu memasukkan gumpalan kertas yang daritadi digenggamnya kedalam sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Gintoki yang mengajariku."

"Jangan mau diajari yang begitu, Zura. Kau ini aneh."

Seorang laki-laki tak sengaja melintas disana, rambutnya panjang melewati bahu dan raut wajahnya terkesan lembut tapi juga tegas.

"Oh, Sensei!" sahut Katsura sambil melambaikan tangan pada guru kesayangannya. Takasugi mengerutkan dahi. Gintoki menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Kalian rupanya."

_Ah, tidak. Ini gawat. _

Sang guru menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu menatap Katsura dan Gintoki dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kenapa kalian tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini, Katsura? Gintoki?"

Katsura tersadar kalau ia sedang bolos hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum pada Gintoki yang sudah memelototinya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sensei," ucap Takasugi dengan tenang sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu. Biarkan saja dua temannya yang aneh itu yang mengurus ini semua.

Gintoki menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu dengan tatapan sendu yang dibuat-buat.

'_Takasugi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!' _

"Ng… Sensei! Aku dan Gintoki sebenarnya tak ingin— "

"Tak ingin apa, Katsura?"

"Ng…"

Gintoki lagi-lagimenggeleng putus asa, ini pertama kalinya dia ketahuan.

"Zura, ini semua salahmu."


	2. Milk

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. this story is a non-profit work

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#2 - Milk**

Gintoki paling suka susu stroberi.

Takasugi seringkali mengerutkan dahi memperhatikan adiksi berlebihan temannya terhadap minuman manis yang satu itu.

Katsura juga sering mengomentari kebiasaan Gintoki dan menakut-nakuti dengan bilang kalau susu bisa saja merusak otak dan juga jiwa. Tapi tetap saja Gintoki tak pernah berpaling dari susu stroberi kesayangannya. Lagipula, siapa yang akan takut dengan ancaman tak masuk akal dari Katsura itu?

"Takasugi, aku tau kau sering memperhatikanku. Kau mau ini?" ucap Gintoki pagi itu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Sekotak susu stroberi yang ada ditangan kanannya disodorkan pada Takasugi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak terlalu suka minuman bocah begitu."

"Kau juga bocah, Takasugi. Sekarang aku tau kenapa pertumbuhan tinggimu terhambat."

Takasugi tak membalas. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua lelucon tentang tinggi badan yang selama ini seringkali dilontarkan Katsura atau Gintoki padanya. Tinggi mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh! Lagipula ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Takasugi yakin ia akan melampaui tinggi badan Katsura atau Gintoki saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti. Ia yakin itu.

Tapi diam-diam ia sebenarnya memikirkan cara bagaimana agar tinggi badan cepat bertambah, juga alasan kenapa ia sedikit lebih pendek daripada teman-temannya sekarang.

Pagi itu, kelas mereka masih sepi saat ia datang pagi-pagi seperti biasa, dan seseorang—yang sudah pasti Gintoki—meletakkan sekotak susu stroberi diatas meja Takasugi.

Benar saja, Takasugi menemukan sosok seorang bocah dengan rambut keriting yang ia kenali terlihat sedang melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tadi malam di pojok kelas. Matanya terpejam dan dipelukannya ada sebilah katana yang memang seringkali ia bawa bersamanya. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian menggeleng lalu menghela napas pelan.

_Mau-maunya Gintoki melakukan ini. Apa maksudnya? _

Takasugi mengambil sekotak susu stroberi itu dan menemukan sehelai kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang tampaknya ditulis secara buru-buru.

Takasugi membaca tulisan di kertas itu dengan kerut-kerut yang mencerminkan kekesalan diwajahnya. Ia lalu menusukkan sedotan dan meminum susu stroberi pemberian Gintoki cepat-cepat sampai habis karena jengkel.

'_Aku tahu kau selalu ingin, dan aku tak biasanya berbagi dengan orang lain. Tapi ini aku berikan untukmu, Takasugi. Kalsium itu baik untuk pertumbuhan, jadi jangan sampai kekurangan kalsium. Aku tak mau melihatmu tetap menjadi Takachibi saat kita sudah dewasa nanti. Gintoki.' _

**Fin. **


	3. Warmth

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. this story is a non-profit work.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#3 - Warmth**

Pukul dua dinihari dan Katsura tak bisa tidur malam itu.

Ia sudah memejamkan matanya, mencoba berguling-guling kesana-kemari diatas futon di kamarnya, bahkan mencoba menghitung domba dalam kepalanya. Namun semua usahanya gagal, anak laki-laki itu tetap tak bisa tidur.

Ah, mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan orang lain disaat seperti ini.

Brakk!

"Takasugi!" suara teriakannya terdengar setelah bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu membuka mata. Tangan kanan mengusap-usap matanya yang baru saja terbuka, lalu menatap kesal pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu yang baru saja meneriakinya pada pukul dua dinihari seperti ini.

"Zura, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa kan?" ucap Takasugi jengkel. Katsura masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa, ditangan kanan dan kiri ia membawa bantal dan guling dari kamarnya.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Aku tidak bisa tidur, Takasugi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Oh, ayolaaah. Bangun sebentar. Kau tahu? langit malam ini sedang sangat bagus, kita bisa melihat bintang-"

"Diluar sedang hujan, kau tahu?'

Katsura mengangguk tanpa membalas apa-apa lagi. Ia mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Takasugi tapi temannya yang keras kepala dan susah dibujuk itu tak juga bangun. Masalahnya, kamar Takasugi tidak lebih baik daripada kamarnya yang rapi. Disini juga lebih gelap dan dingin, salah satu jendela tidak bisa ditutup dengan baik dan kemudian menelusupkan angin dingin malam itu ke dalam ruangan.

"Takasugi, bacakan aku sebuah cerita. Siapa tahu aku bisa tertidur setelah itu," ucap Katsura enteng, kemudian menoleh ke Takasugi dengan senyum andalannya sementara temannya itu langsung mengeluarkan kepala dari dalam selimut dan melayangkan deathglare kearahnya.

"Ayolah, Takasugi. Kita ini teman kan? Karena itu kau harus membantuku! Setidaknya biarkan aku tidur disini dan temani aku. Siapa tahu aku bisa tertidur nanti."

Takasugi tak menjawab. Ia masih merasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu namun ia tak mengerti kenapa ia akhirnya malah ingin membantu Katsura. Ia kemudian duduk diatas futonnya dan menyingkap selimut yang daritadi ia kenakan.

Katsura meletakkan bantal dan guling yang ia bawa disamping Takasugi, lalu kemudian berbaring dengan santai diatas lantai kamar itu. Rasanya agak dingin, apalagi cuaca diluar hujan dan udara dingin masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka itu. Namun Katsura tak apa-apa, seorang samurai tidak boleh lemah hanya karena cuaca dingin!

Jadi ia berbaring disamping sahabatnya itu lalu kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata dan tidur. Kamar ini mungkin tidak lebih rapi dan selama ini ia berpikir kalau kamarnya adalah yang paling nyaman, namun sepertinya tidak juga. Entah kenapa, berada disini tidak buruk juga dan ia pikir, ia bisa tidur setelah ini.

Srek!

Takasugi berdiri dari tempatnya, tangannya yang mungil memasangkan selimut untuk sahabatnya yang berbaring di lantai kamar, tepat disebelahnya. Lalu bocah itu kembali ke berbaring diatas futonnya, disamping Katsura, tanpa ada selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh. Takasugi memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya ia tak keberatan berbagi kehangatan dengan sahabatnya itu saat ini.

"Kau merepotkan, Zura."

Katsura tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil dan tersenyum saat ia memejamkan matanya, sambil berharap Takasugi tak sadar atau anak itu akan marah dan bisa saja mengambil kembali selimutnya.

* * *

a/n:

drabble collection ini dimaksudkan untuk ikut challenge 10 drabbles dari United Fandom. tapi deadlinenya sudah lewat dan fic nya belum selesai~ ehehe.

drabble ketiga ini wordcount-nya sampai 400+, gabisa dibilang drabble ya kayaknya tapi gapapa deh ._. /heh/

thanks for reading :)


	4. Youth

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. this story is a non-profit work.

* * *

**As Time Goes By **

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#4 - Youth**

Kenapa ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjalani masa muda dengan normal?

Pertanyaan itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang kerap kali melintas dalam benak Sakamoto Tatsuma. Laki-laki itu mengerti, bagaimanapun ia memikirkannya, apa yang sudah dijalaninya sekarang tak dapat diubah. Ikut dalam perang Joui saat usianya belasan tahun dan mengorbankan nyawa di setiap pertarungan yang ia hadapi nyaris setiap hari tanpa kenal takut, hal itulah yang akan diingatnya ketika dewasa jika seseorang menanyakan seperti apa masa mudanya.

Seperti apa jadinya jika ia tidak terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Mungkin ia akan menjadi remaja biasa yang mampu melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Ia akan menjadi remaja yang bisa berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan, berkumpul dengan keluarga atau teman-teman, dan menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk mempelajari banyak hal baru yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia akan menjadi remaja normal dengan hidup yang damai dan tentram.

"Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu bisa jadi remaja biasa yang normal."

Begitu ucapan Katsura saat mereka berempat membahas hal ini. Malam hari yang dingin di awal desember dan mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak cukup besar itu untuk beristirahat, setidaknya saat keadaan tenang seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tidak normal dari awal," celetuk Gintoki yang kini bersandar pada dinding di pojok ruangan. Baik Gintoki maupun Katsura sepertinya gagal memahami apa poin penting dari perkataan Tatsuma.

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha! Jangan mengatakan hal yang kejam begitu, Kintoki-kun!"

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali kalau itu seharusnya Gintoki."

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua itu kemudian melirik Takasugi yang berbaring beralaskan kedua lengannya tak jauh dari Katsura. Berharap kalau Takasugi yang biasanya serius itu mau menanggapi dengan wajar ceritanya barusan. Namun sosok yang diliriknya tak memberi respon sesuai harapan.

"Berisik, Tatsuma!"

Keadaan seperti ini juga ia temui hampir setiap hari, namun ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena ketika ia berpikir kenapa ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjalani masa muda dengan normal, ia selalu ingat saat-saat seperti ini.

Bagaimana Gintoki protes ketika namanya salah diucapkan. Bagaimana suara tawa Katsura yang khas saat mereka berbincang bersama. Bagaimana Takasugi jadi yang paling tenang dan kerap kali menjadi penengah di setiap perdebatan. Bagaimana setiap hari yang ia lewati dengan orang-orang itu.

Ketika ia dewasa nanti, mereka akan ia ingat sebagai bagian dari masa mudanya yang berharga.

Dan Tatsuma yakin, akan lebih menarik bercerita tentang mereka saat ini daripada kehidupan tentram seorang remaja normal seperti yang selama ini kadang dipikirkannya.

**End. **


	5. First Love

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. this story is a non-profit work.

* * *

**As Time Goes By **

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#5 - First Love**

Gintoki bilang kalau dia pernah jatuh cinta.

Ketiga temannya yang lain menyimak penuh antusias padanya sore itu, terutama Katsura dan Tatsuma. Mereka sedang berada diatas atap barak mereka yang sederhana, sekedar duduk disana ditemani angin bulan oktober yang beraroma musim gugur. Gintoki kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah langit sore diatas kepalanya. Mencoba mendramatisir keadaan sebelum dia mulai bercerita.

"Kalian mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya karena ini cinta pertamaku. Aku bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelum aku bertemu Zura dan Takasugi," ucapnya memulai cerita.

"Ayo ayo ceritakan, Kintoki!"

Remaja laki-laki berambut ikal alami itu kemudian melanjutkan kisahnya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Musim semi saat usianya delapan tahun dan pertemuan mereka diiringi sakura bermekaran sebagai latar belakang. Anak perempuan itu sering sekali ke taman bermain, tapi tak pernah berbaur dengan teman-temannya karena fisiknya yang lemah dan tak boleh terlalu lelah.

"Saat itu, aku satu-satunya anak yang mengajaknya bermain dan kami jadi akrab setelah itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa jadi orang yang baik juga, Gintoki," ucap Katsura menanggapi.

Semakin hari, keadaan tubuhnya semakin parah. Hingga akhirnya anak itu harus menghabiskan hari-harinya ditempat tidur, dan Gintoki selalu datang kerumahnya. Gadis kecil itu tak bisa melakukan banyak hal dan seluruh waktunya dihabiskan dirumah. Ia harus menanggung sakit sendirian dengan tubuh kecilnya yang ringkih.

"Musim semi setahun berikutnya, ia bilang padaku kalau ia ingin kami pergi ke taman bermain itu. Tempat pertamakali aku melihatnya. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali melihat dia yang sudah tertatih-tatih berjalan, tidak seperti setahun yang lalu," ujar Gintoki. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan pandangan matanya menerawang jauh.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menuruti permintaannya?"

"Aku ingin sekali. Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana dengannya sekali lagi. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum aku melakukan itu… Sebelum aku melakukan itu… Dia…."

Gintoki menghentikan ceritanya dibagian ini. Kemudian ia mengubah posisi duduknya, masih dengan raut wajah sedih seperti tadi ia menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

Namun hanya perlu sepersekian detik bagi Sakata Gintoki untuk mengganti raut wajah sedih itu menjadi sebuah cengiran jahil.

"Ayo masuk. Disini sudah mulai dingin," ucapnya.

"Kintoki! Kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu! Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil itu? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya setelah itu, kan?" tanya Tatsuma bertubi-tubi.

Gintoki kembali menatap mereka bergantian. Tatsuma masih sangat antusias. Katsura masih mendengarkan. Takasugi menatapnya dengan penuh curiga tanpa sedikitpun menanggapi daritadi.

"Tenang saja. Aku bohong, kok."

Lalu ketiga pendengar itu serentak berdiri, meninggalkan Gintoki sendirian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tak peduli kalau pemuda itu masih memanggil-manggil nama mereka disela-sela tawanya.

**end.**


	6. Coffee

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi. This stori is a non-profit work.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#6 - Coffee**

Gintoki dan Takasugi duduk disana, keduanya tak bertukar kata sedikitpun. Memusatkan keheningan pada titik-titik air yang satu persatu jatuh serta udara dingin yang masuk lewat jendela dan menyapa kulit sore hari itu.

Sekotak susu stroberi ditangan kanan Gintoki. Sebotol kecil Yakult yang sudah habis diminum di genggaman Takasugi. Katsura dan Tatsuma tertidur karena lelah tak jauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Gintoki dan Takasugi kini bertugas mengawasi keadaan diluar, siapa yang tahu kapan Amanto itu akan menyerang lagi?

Takasugi melempar minuman susu fermentasi yang sudah habis diminumnya itu keluar jendela, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menuju dapur. Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Gintoki bisa mendengar kalau teman yang kadang juga jadi rivalnya itu sedang membuat sesuatu, namun pemuda berambut perak itu enggan untuk bahkan menolehkan kepala apalagi ikut menyusul kesana sekalipun ia ingin.

Laki-laki berambut ungu tua itu kembali membawa dua cangkir kopi dan Gintoki tak yakin kalau yang satu lagi adalah untuknya.

Tidak sampai Takasugi menyodorkan cangkir putih itu kearahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini bukan untukku, kan? Maksudku, kau membuatkanku… itu tidak mungkin kan, Takasugi?" tanya Shiroyasha itu dengan intonasi yang sengaja dibuat-buat untuk memancing emosi Takasugi.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau cangkir ini panas?" balas pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari Gintoki itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, tak lupa disertai kerutan-kerutan yang menunjukkan rasa kesal diwajahnya.

Gintoki mengambil cangkir yang diberikan Takasugi kemudian meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tak begitu menyukai kopi, namun ternyata rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Agak pahit dan tak semanis susu stroberi, namun disaat seperti ini secangkir kopi pemberian Takasugi tadi lebih cocok daripada minuman manis kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin terlalu banyak menghadapi alien membuat kepalamu rusak, Takasugi. Tapi, terima kasih."

"Cuma agar kau tidak mengantuk dan bergabung dengan kedua idiot yang tertidur itu lalu menyuruhku mengawasi sendirian."

"Terima kasih."

Gintoki bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengucapkan kata itu pada sahabat yang duduk disampingnya kini.

**Fin.**


	7. Summer

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#7 - Summer**

Musim panas itu harusnya menyenangkan.

Ada beberapa hal yang berbeda ketika musim panas tiba. Matahari yang bersinar cerah dengan angkuhnya, udara terik di siang hari, suara jangkrik yang terus terdengar tanpa henti.

"Aku benci hari ini," keluh Gintoki kesal siang itu disela napasnya yang terengah-engah usai berlari.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kita sampai sini dengan selamat!" ucap Katsura yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kita terpisah dari Takasugi dan Tatsuma, bodoh! Lagipula, kenapa kita harus lari ke tengah hutan begini? Kau tidak takut pada para Amanto itu kan, Zura?" balas pemuda dengan julukan Shiroyasha itu berapi-api menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Jangan gegabah, Gintoki! Menyerang terburu-buru tanpa berpikir juga tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita menunggu disini hingga saatnya tepat."

Gintoki baru akan berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara Katsura. Laki-laki itu berhenti, lalu duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdaun lebat tak jauh darisana, menikmati hari pertama musim panas.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau musim panas harusnya bisa lebih menyenangkan? Kita bisa pergi ke pantai! Disana pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dan akan ada banyak gadis—"

"Kalau cuma gadis cantik, kita sudah sering ke Red Light District."

"Ya. Andai saja Takasugi tidak ikut, itu baru menyenangkan."

"Hah? Karena jika kalian memilih gadis yang sama, gadis itu pasti akan lebih memilih Takasugi daripada kau, kan? Itu, kan masalahmu?" ucap Katsura tepat sasaran. Gintoki merengut kesal.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam ditempat itu. Telinga tetap waspada kalau-kalau musuh mendekat dan menyerang saat itu juga. Pandangan mata mereka diam-diam menikmati suasana yang ada disekitarnya. Daun hijau yang berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari, kulit yang terasa panas terbakar karena cuaca terik siang hari, juga aroma khas musim panas yang lewat di indera penciuman mereka. Mengingatkan keduanya pada musim panas yang mereka lewati saat masih kanak-kanak dahulu, mereka adalah bocah-bocah polos yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan hidup masih terasa menyenangkan, serta masih ada seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar.

"Gintoki, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau musim panas akan lebih menyenangkan kalau masih ada Shouyou-sensei seperti dulu?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu tak membalas. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Katsura yang biasanya berekspresi bodoh itu. Kepala gurunya ditemukan terpenggal tiga hari yang lalu, siapa yang tidak sedih akan hal itu? Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun dalam hati ia tahu, apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan bisa membawa orang itu kembali.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada dia, untuk apa kita masih bertarung?"

**End. **


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#8 - Changes**

Saat Sakamoto Tatsuma dan anak buahnya masuk kedalam kapal milik Kiheitai itu untuk mengantarkan barang-barang yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya, tiga orang anggota Kiheitai mencegatnya masuk. Seorang laki-laki berambut ungu tua yang mata kirinya ditutup berada dibelakangnya, pipa rokok terjepit dibibirnya dan matanya yang gelap menatap Sakamoto yang kini sedang tersenyum itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Oh, Takasugi!"

Anggota Kiheitai yang datang menyambut mereka itu mengernyitkan dahi lalu melihat atasannya yang tak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Cepat lakukan saja transaksinya. Aku sudah membawakan apa yang kalian minta, dan kalian harus membayarnya," ucap laki-laki dengan _long coat_ merah itu. Takasugi kemudian maju dan melakukan transaksi dengan pemimpin Kaientai itu. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tentang waktu-waktu mereka bersama dahulu. Pertemuan mereka kali ini hanya seperti seorang pedagang dan pembelinya. Bukan teman lama yang pernah berjuang bersama untuk melindungi apa yang penting bagi mereka.

Tatsuma juga tak bicara banyak. Ia sudah mendengar tentang pria ini dari Gintoki dan Katsura yang kepalanya hendak ditawarkan pada Harusame. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Laki-laki itu tak bermaksud menghentikan pimpinan organisasi teroris itu sekarang ataupun mengajaknya bertarung. Perang sudah usai dan kini dia ingin hidup dengan damai, menjadi orang biasa yang menjalankan bisnisnya dan menikmati mimpinya yang sudah terwujud, berkeliling di luar angkasa.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa mereka ini teman anda? bukannya mereka kesini untuk melakukan transaksi? Senjata-senjata ini?" tanya salah seorang bawahan Takasugi itu pada atasannya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Tatsuma mendengarnya tapi laki-laki berambut ikal itu tak mengatakan apapun, ia tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ramah kemudian beranjak pergi bersama anak buahnya karena urusannya sudah selesai.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Mereka cuma pedagang biasa." Nada suara Takasugi terdengar datar seperti biasanya ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun kepalanya menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan memperhatikan sosok Tatsuma pergi menjauh.

**- end.**


	9. Black and White

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

**#9 - Black and White**

Selama ini Katsura berpikir hidupnya tak lebih dari sekedar hitam dan putih.

Memikul beban dan tanggung jawab sejak masih sangat muda dan ikut mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam perang Joui. Yang ia lakukan setiap hari juga nyaris sama, ia makan makanan yang sama, bangun pagi di jam yang sama, beranjak tidur malam hari di jam yang sama, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama. Kalau bicara teman, ia tak punya banyak. Sejak dulu ia cuma punya Gintoki, Tatsuma dan Takasugi didekatnya. Pejuang Joui lain memang banyak, namun ia tak mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain dan tak satupun dari mereka dekat dengannya.

"Gintoki, boleh aku menumpang dirumahmu sebentar?" ucap laki-laki yang mengenakan hakama biru itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa. Elizabeth, peliharaan aneh pemberian Tatsuma yang berbentuk antara penguin dan bebek itu setia berdiri disampingnya. Gintoki mengernyitkan dahi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat tinggalmu, Zura?"

"Aku menghilangkan kuncinya," jawabnya. Alasannya memang agak tidak masuk akal, namun Gintoki terlalu malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh jadi dia membukakan pintu rumah sewaannya itu dan membiarkan Katsura masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal tidak menimbulkan masalah apa-apa untukku."

Ketika ia masuk, sepasang remaja umur belasan tahun menyapanya. Ada pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam pendek sedang membereskan ruang tengah, juga seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata biru yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas sofa, lima kotak sukonbu berserakan disekelilingnya. Gintoki duduk dibelakang mejanya yang berada didekat jendela, membaca majalah JUMP edisi terbaru.

"Aaaaa!"

"Sacchan-san!"

"Sejak kapan kau disitu? Oi!"

Kemudian seorang gadis cantik berkacamata keluar dari lemari yang hendak dibersihkan oleh Shinpachi. Gintoki segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengomel karena sudah sering dibuat kesal oleh stalker setianya itu. Seisi rumah jadi sangat heboh ketika itu dan Katsura sadar ada seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Oi, Yorozuya!"

Shinsengumi! Ini gawat. Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, bahkan Sarutobi menatapnya curiga. Mereka sudah tahu apa jadinya jika membiarkan polisi-polisi itu masuk sedangkan buronan mereka ada disini.

"Jadi ini alasanmu, Zura?" tanya Gintoki. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum gugup. Sementara diluar, Hijikata—wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu—sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali dengan penuh amarah.

Setelah ini, Gintoki akan bilang kalau dia merepotkan. Shinsengumi pasti akan menerobos masuk sebentar lagi karena tidak sabar. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia harus siap kabur dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini

Perang sudah usai dan orang-orang yang ikut berperang dengannya dahulu kini sudah hidup masing-masing. Hanya Gintoki yang masih ada bersamanya hingga sekarang.

Menjadi pejuang Joui memang lebih susah saat ini, namun entah mengapa dia lebih menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Karena orang-orang yang ia temui disini memberi warna lain dalam hari-harinya.

Dan ia tak merasa hidupnya hanya sekedar hitam dan putih lagi.

**end.**


	10. Photograph

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

**a drabble collection**

violet autumn

* * *

#10 - Photograph

"Bersihkan yang benar, Kagura-chan!"

"Berisik, _megane otaku_!"

Gintoki sedang pergi keluar siang itu, ia bilang akan pergi ke supermarket dan kembali lima belas menit lagi. Tak lupa ia meminta dua orang anggota Yorozuya itu membantunya beres-beres rumah hari minggu itu. Shinpachi dan Kagura berbagi tugas, laki-laki berkacamata itu membersihkan ruang tengah dan sementara si gadis berambut merah yang lebih muda darinya itu membersihkan dapur.

"Lihat ini, Kagura-chan!" seru Shinpachi ketika ia membuka laci meja Gintoki dan menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hijau lusuh dan penuh debu disana. Kagura berlari dari dapur kearahnya, lalu mereka berdua membuka buku itu bersama-sama. Didalamnya, ada berbagai coretan pelajaran-pelajaran untuk tingkat dasar. Tiap-tiap lembaran buku itu sudah agak lengket dan mengerut, seperti pernah ditumpahi sesuatu.

Grekk!

Pintu depan dibuka. Suara langkah kaki masuk kedalam rumah. Ah, itu Gin-san!

Selembar foto terjatuh dari dalam buku yang kini dipegang Shinpachi. Gintoki yang baru saja tiba dengan dua buah kantong plastik di tangan kanan dan kiri menatapnya dengan tatapan bagaimana-kalian-bisa-menemukan-itu.

"Oh! Ada Zura dan Takasugi yang waktu itu," ucap Kagura setelah mengambil foto yang terjatuh itu. Gintoki berdiri dibelakangnya, ikut melihat foto itu. Ia tak pernah tahu foto itu masih tersimpan disana, ia juga tak pernah tahu kalau buku yang dulu ia gunakan ketika masih belajar dengan Shouyou-sensei itu masih ia biarkan ada di laci mejanya padahal sudah pernah ketumpahan ramen.

Ada empat orang remaja belasan tahun di foto itu, dengan latar belakang langit sore dan pakaian yang sudah lusuh dan kotor hari itu. Ia masih ingat jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan di atap barak mereka sore itu, dan seseorang dari mereka mengambil foto ini. Semuanya sudah berlalu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun Gintoki tak pernah lupa hari-hari itu.

Perang telah usai dan hari-hari itu tak mungkin kembali lagi. Mereka kini sudah hidup masing-masing dan tak pernah seperti dulu lagi. Namun orang-orang itu masih ia anggap sahabatnya hingga hari ini. Sekalipun Takasugi memilih jalan yang lain dari mereka kini dan tugas mereka adalah menghentikannya suatu hari nanti.

"Oi, lanjutkan tugas kalian masing-masing!"

Lalu semuanya kembali melanjutkan tugas bersih-bersih mereka hari ini. Gintoki membalikkan badan, mengembalikan buku hijau itu beserta selembar foto tadi ke dalam laci mejanya. Seulas senyum tipis yang tak kentara terlengkung di wajahnya.

**-end. **


End file.
